


What's on your mind

by Amacgyver



Series: Macgyver Pride Month [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Pansexual, Pansexual Character, Pride, pansexuality, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amacgyver/pseuds/Amacgyver
Summary: Matty struggled with her sexuality and Jack notices she has something on her mind.





	What's on your mind

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language

"What's on your mind?" Jack asks.  
  


Matty and Jack were laying down in Jack's bed. They both knew their position at the Phoenix. Matty is Jack's boss. Jack is her employe, of sort. But both of them were single. Both of them were adults. Both of them needed to forget about it for one night once in a while. None of them ever wanted, not thought, to talk about this. It wasn't meant to be a secret, but they wished for no one to know. It was their thing. Their special thing. Only the two of them.

  
"Nothing," Matty replied staring at the ceiling.

"Oh c'mon"  
  


Matty didn't like chatting. Nights with Jack were usually just sex. Like teenagers' one night stands. Why did he want to talk this time?  
  


"What do you want Dalton," She said in her authoritarian voice.

  
Jack turns to face his boss, and lover.

  
"I know you, Mathilda Webber," He tells her.

"And?"

"Something is bothering you"

"And?"

"Don't you want to let it out of your chest?"

  
She knew he was right. Of course he was right, but not now. Now wasn't the time.

  
"Shut up Jack Dalton," She says as she kisses him, "round 2, cowboy."

  
Jack had totally forgotten what they were talking about and followed Matty's moves.

 

\---

 

The next morning at the Phoenix, Jack gave Matty looks. She hated that. Jack never did that. Why as he doing that?  
  


"Dismiss everyone. Dalton you stay," the boss said.

"what did you do this time," Mac asks his friend.

"Me? Nothing," Jack replied.

  
Matty waited that the team leave before saying a word.

  
"Is it about last night? I feel like this is about last night," Jack said first.

"It wouldn't be about last night if it wasn't that you keep giving me looks this morning, dumass."

"What looks?"

"As if I murdered someone"

"Sorry Matty, but last night was... different..."

"DIFFERENT?" She raised her voice.

"Don't scream. It wasn't  _bad_ different. but something was up with you and the fact that you didn't want to tell me is... hurtful," Jack was looking down at the floor, as if he was scared of Matty's reaction.

"so it wasn't about the sex," Matty replied.

"Matty! Don't say that word!"

"Dalton, we're adults"

Jack took a moment to reply. "I know, it wasn't about... that..."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL JACK!" her tone went up.

"You clearly used last night to get your mind off something."

"So? It's none of your business."

"Well it kinda is, Matty."

"Get out, Dalton."

  
Jack obeyed. He still knew something was up with Matty, but he understood that after all, it was her life, not his. So he decided to leave it alone.

 

\---

 

But not for long. He decided to go down at Matty's house that night to talk. He brought donuts, the one with the strawberry filling. Her favourite kind.  
Jack knocked on the door.

"Matty?" He said softly. No answer. "Matty I'm sorry if I stepped out of line..." He added.

"What." Matty said as she opened the door.

  
Jack was holing the donut box open, covering half his face.

  
"Donut?" He says.

"Go away" She replied as she slams the door.

"Matty," Jack said as he led himself in his boss' house.

"Leave me alone, Dalton," she said, smilingly angry.

"No," Jack replied.

"It's an order," she said.

  
Jack noticed she was now on the verge of tears.

  
"No," he repeated.

  
He left the box on the table that was placed by the door and sat beside Matty who was on the couch.

  
"Talk to me," he says.

She took a deep breath. "No," she finally said.

  
Jack didn't say anything back. He placed his hand around Matty's shoulder and hugged her. They stayed in silent for close to an hour, staring out the window, saying nothing.

  
"I'm pansexual," Matty finally whispers.

  
Jack turned to his partner. He didn't notice she's been crying. Jack wiped her tears away.

  
"It's ok," he said softly

"No it's not"

"Yes"

"Jack..."

"So you like women, and men, it's ok, Matty," he tried to reassure her.

"It's not just women and men, Jack." She stopped crying.

"Why does it matter?" Jack whispered in his partner's ear.

"Because it's..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"alright," Jack finished, giving her a soft kiss.

"Jack..."

"It's ok," he said.

  
They spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch. Jack stroke Matty's arm and she played in head on his chest. He gave her soft kisses on the top of her head, and reassured her. All he wanted was her to be, and feel safe. Which she knew he was the one to do that.


End file.
